1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to windshield protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular windshield frost preventive device wherein the same permits positioning about variously configured windshields preventing build-up of a frost, fog, and the like thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing frost preventive devices in association with vehicular windshields has been set forth in the prior art, but heretofore the prior art has failed to provide devices to accommodate vehicles of a variety of windshield configurations. Contemporary vehicular construction utilizes vehicular sizes and associated windshields defining a great range of vehicular windshield sizes. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a windshield protective cover selectively utilizing heating elements therewithin to prevent build-up of frost and fog upon an associated windshield. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,347 to Schmitt wherein a flexible window covering for an automotive windshield includes suction of adhesive members to secure the sheet to the windshield to define an air space utilizing electrical resistance heaters to effect heating of the windshield and prevent of frost, fog, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,902 to Gillery provides an electrically heated transparent material utilized to overlie the vehicular windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,198 to Hackett, et al. sets forth a heating panel defining a sandwich, including a serpentine configuration of resistance coil therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 to Levy provides a motor vehicle sunshade utilizing securement means to adhere the organization to an interior surface of the windshield.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,957 to Polizzi, et al. sets forth a removable automotive windshield curtain wherein an opaque cloth panel is provided to cover the vehicular windshield and side windows of a vehicle, such as recreational vehicles, utilizing a suction cup arrangement to secure the curtain to the windshield.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular windshield frost preventive device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.